Little things
by CaciaCoon
Summary: Crap title is crap. A cute, aiming-to-be-long story about an AU midevalstuck world. Follow our little protagonists from the time they meet to the end of their fantabulous adventure- and watch as the pieces come into place all over again. CLICHE SUMMARY YEAH Rated K currently, but this will all change. Tavris main pairing, others to come. Very strange AU that I've not seen yet. R&R!


**This is semi-based off of a role-play I did with someone on Trollmegle, but in actuality only the first paragraph was written by the other person. This story is an AU, obviously, but it's a weird one. They're humans, I guess, but they have the hemospectrum. As in, they're not trolls, but they have colored blood. You get it now? It's just to kind of add a different twist to the story and give something for the main system of power to be based off of. It also makes it so I don't have to match anything up with historical realities. The technology of the time is supposed to be maybe fifteen-hundereds, but that's not exactly important. They live on earth. I'll explain more later. Pairings in this story are Tavros/Vriska to begin with, I'll undoubtedly end up pairing Gamzee with someone, and other ships if I can fit them in somehow. I probably will. There is also elements of supernatural beings. As in, some characters in the story will not be humans, and the supernatural are pretty widely believed in by the lowbloods. With some exemptions of Gamzee and Vriska, and maybe Kurloz.**

Tavros Nitram stole a quick glance out of the window of his father's farming cottage. The eight-year-old-boy smiled brightly, it was sunny out. He looked back at the disfigured metal object he had been trying to cast, decided it was doomed from the start anyway, and began to pack a simple lunch of bread, cheese, two apples, and his favorite book. He headed out the door and inhaled the fresh spring air, letting it ruffle his messy deep brown hair. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying this nice weather. He may have beenen the son of a poor farmer on the border of the Grand Highblood's rule, but Tavros knew to enjoy everything you had in life. he walked over to the tree and sat under it, quietly hugging the old oak tree and giving thanks to the fairies that he slightly childishly believed in, but they were something to cling to when time's were really rough. He smiled again as he looked back at the small piece of property his father owned- a healthy crop of potatoes, a healthy two rows of corn, two excellent dairy cows, and a roost of laying hens. Tavros imagined he couldn't ask for anything more in the world.

Vriska Serket of the Mindfang clan [dear god she didn't believe in, that title's a mouthful.] boredly gazed out the window. She hated this giant dress, she hated this stuffy room, she hated her lessons, she hated her mother. She didn't give a damn if she was the pirate Marquise of the Grand Highblood's kingdom. The eight-year-old girl abruptly stood up and left the room that her lessons on how to be a semi-royal lady were given in, and walked out the door. She ran to her quarters and ripped off the dress, instead favoring a white shirt meant to be a men's undershirt she had stolen from the soldiers quarter's that had scandalously high sleeves that ended three inches from the soldier, and a slightly-revealing skirt that didn't constrict movement. She then burst from the chambers and barreled through the halls of her mother's quiet large house, knocking over servants, the scribe, mumsie's advisor, and her older sister Aranea. She quickly picked the lock on the door, and ran out as fast as she could, to the large forest she collected spiders and talked with the pale blue ghouls of the dead in.

Tavros was about to bite into his apple [he was quite proud of it- a fine green apple, round and sour, that he had picked himself from the apple tree he tended to daily.] when he heard a rustling in the leaves above him. Hist first thought was _Fairies!_ But he quickly dismissed this. The young boy was just about to look up into the deep green, soft leaves of the oak to see who or what was there, when suddenly a girl about his age swung down on a tree limb, upside down, hanging by her knees. "Why hello there, stranger!" She said happily.

Vriska darted through the dense cover of the shrubbery and trees, and when it came to the point that the trees simply grew too close together and the ground was to swampy she simply jumped into one of the trees, grunting as her little hands got slightly scraped on the rough bark of the branch she had chosen. She pulled herself into the tree, Vriska had been doing this for quite a while now, and began to crawl through the trees swiftly, hand after hand, foot after foot, like some sort of primate. Vriska relished the misty breeze that was surely unnatural shifting through her hair. Supernatural blue glows shifted in her perifferal vision, but when she swiveled her head to look at them they disappeared. She spotted the light of the sky pricking through the foliage about ten years away. Well, she had taken the wrong path, this wasn't the spider's cave, but maybe she'd find something interesting. The cerulean-blooded young girl came upon a boy around her age, probably a low blood. She swung down and grinned. "Why hello there, stranger!"

The young rust-blood's eyes widened. "Uh- Uh- Um- HI!" He squeaked in surprise, his blood rising to his face. Vriska's was too, but that was because she was upside-down. "I'm Vriska Serket! Who're you?" Tavros calmed down a bit, but he scooted back against the tree. "Uh... I'm Tavros Nitram. Pleasure to meet...you, ma'am." He stuttered. He had never met anyone above a yellow-blood, as the peasant community stuck together. The lime-bloods had for the most part migrated into the mountains, and the olive-bloods weren't actually human, they were a race of supernaturals that had branched off from the human species. Vriska crossed her arms and pouted. "Aw, come on, Tavros. You don't have to act like THAT. C'mon, you can't even be that much older than me." She released her leg's grip from the branch and landed on her feet. Tavros gulped. "Wh-what are you doing here? You're a Ser-ser-serket! Aren't you guys p-p-pirates or something?" His family had once known the Serkets, he had been told by his Pa, when his great uncle The Summoner fought brave battles with the great pirate. Actually, anyone who knew anything about chronology would know this was a total sham, but he was only eight.

Vriska snorted and sat down. "Yeah, right. Pirate, my foot. Maybe my mom is, but I'm not. Pirates are silly, anyways." She looked around. "So, you live on a farm? Cooooool." She had never really been on a farm before, as her mother would not allow her to associate with lowblood filth. Shrugging, Tavros followed her gaze. "Um... yeah. 'S not much, really. Just a few animals, our little cottage." Vriska didn't care, she was still amazed. Tavros reached into his small lunch sack. "Uh... You hungry? I have some apples and cheese and whatnot." He held up an apple [the one he hadn't been about to eat] and tentatively offered it to her. Picking the apple out of his hand gently, she turned it over in her small hands. "Wow!" She grinned, revealing she was missing two of her baby teeth. "Did you grow this yourself?" Tavros flushed a bit out of slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I did. The little tree over there in front of the house, it usually gives pretty good apples." Vriska had never seen anything so fresh. Usually her food was bought from the market by her family's Serfs, or grown by the Serfs, and cooked so much it wash't really even the root food anymore. She bit into it. "Thanks!" It was kind of garbled through the apple, but Tavros shyly smiled. "No problem."

The two talked for a while longer, about things kids their age talk about, including ghosts and fairies, trading tales and swapping small, meaningless items that were secretly part of a huge web of a black market that it seemed every child, regardless of blood caste, was a part of. Pigeon feathers, orange peels, an out-of-date coin, some pretty peoples, and a wad of tree bark. Doing the secret handshake that was mandatory after a trade, they both chuckled to themselves. The warm spring sun was so relaxing, and the background noise was so neutral, both were ready to fall asleep right there. Until, there was the noise of metal on rock. Both of their eyes flew open.

Both spotted a plow, coming around the corner of the house. Tavros's pa was driving it. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Tavros had a minor flip out. Vriska sat straight up. Both were too scared to move. Mister Nitram rounded the corner and was about to call out a friendly hello to his son when he saw Vriska next to him. "Well, well, son. Now who is this here?" He looked back and forth between them. Vriska glanced at Tavros, asking a silent question of wether it was okay to reveal that or not. He attempted to convey there was no lying to his pa, he found out everything.

"I'm...Vriska. Vriska...Vriska Serket...?" it was more of a question at the end, and she let out a nervous chuckle. Tavros nodded. "M-Me an' Vriska was just talkin' here 'bout f-f-fairies and g-ghosts." He fiddled with his fingers.

Mister Nitram raised his eyebrows. "A Serket? Well, well, well. I haven't seen one of _you_ in near nine years." He smirked through his scruffy brown beard that was frosted with white. "What is a _Serket_ doing all the way out here? Don't you belong on your _estate,_ with your _Mummy?_" Vriska crossed her arms and huffed. "Now, excuse me Mister Nitram, but that dress was stuffy. I do not think neither of you would especially appreciate being stuck in a poofy dress like a cupcake all day long while some jade-blooded prune goes on about how I have to stand when I'm talking to boys. I didn't either. I happened to take a wrong turn, and ended up here. I don't see why I am not allowed to have friends just because my mum is some pirate or whatever she does when she's gone." Her voice took on that tone that reminded so many of Mindfang, but it was watered down heavily by her young, childish voice.

Tavros screwed his face up. "A _dress?_ Eww. I wouldn't want to be in one of those for SURE." The two children pointed at each other with both fingers and burst into laughter. Mister Nitram chuckled. Well, at least she didn't seem the total narcissistic _donkey_ her mother was. "Well, Aye be reckoning you're not supposed to be here?" He smirked. Vriska flushed. "Well...um...no...I kind of just...left the estate? I have spiders to collect out here, you know." Mister Nitram shrugged. "Well, it seems you and Tavros have already made good on each other. I'm not responsible for any trouble you might get in, lass." He went back into the hut.

Vriska and Tavros looked at each other and shrugged, then resumed their conversation.

At the end of the next two hour time period, Vriska looked up at the sky and sucked in a sharp intake of breath. "Oh no!" She squeaked, her black hair bouncing around her shoulders. Tavros looked over at her. "Vriska? What's wrong?" She pointed at the sun. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow or maybe the day after, okay?" her voice was somewhat rushed. Tavros nodded, understanding. "'S okay." She quickly hugged him and then jumped back into the tree, darting off. "Byee!" Tavros waved, grinning widely.

* * *

Vriska tentavily tried the doorknob. It was locked. She let out a defeated breath and sighed. Oh no. Now, she would have to have someone open it for her, and probably get in more trouble than she already was. Quietly knocking on the door, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

Aranea looked up. That would be her sister knocking at the door. The thirteen-year-old girl groaned, her sister should know not to stay out so late. She didn't even know where she had been, although it was undoubtedly in that creepy forest outside of the Mindfang clan's estate. She got up and unlocked the door, frowning down at her little sister. "Vriska." She said in a low tone. "Where have you been? You smell like a farm." Vriska pushed past her and threw an answer over her shoulder. "I met this really cool kid." Aranea shrugged and sat back down with her book. WHta Vriska didn't know was that their mother had returned while she was gone, and the grand Marquise of the Kingdom would not be as lenient as she was.

**Whatdja think? I had fun writing this. The chapters for this story will be longer than chapters for most of my stories, and I have pretty good muse for this. This is going to be a very cute and fluffy story**

**...for now. *ominously laughs***

**give me any kind of reviews. Got flames? I'll take them. Just have a reason, and I'm very glad you took the time to let out your displeasure. This will be updated when I get maybe one or two votes.**

**Goodbye! :33**


End file.
